oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jekllyn N. Heidi
| bounty = $ ???,???,??? | alias = | epithet = | age = 22 | birth = June 6th | height = 168 cm | bounty = Unknown | dfbackcolor = F4C430 | dftextcolor = 800000 | dfname = (ヒラヒラの実) | dfename = Ripple-Ripple Fruit | dfmeaning = Flap; Flutter | dftype = }} also also known as or just simply , she is a pirate and mass murderer who enjoys cutting her victims bodies into beautiful and intricate designs. She also works as a doctor, though she faces the everyday problems of being a person with an entirely second personality she is a great doctor and a great asset. She is the current user of the '|ヒラヒラの実|''Ripple-Ripple Fruit''}} Making her the current Appearance Jekllyngallery.jpg|Jekllyn's General Appearance Heidi2.jpg|Heidi's General Appearance Personality Positive Emotions Negative Emotions Relationships History Childhood Teenage Years Adulthood Battle Prowess Physical Abilities Though many people view Jekllyn and Heidi's situation as a weakness it is truly their biggest advantage. Even though the two share the same body they have different memories and very different fighting styles. Many say Heidi is the strongest but most would be wrong, Jekllyn is the true ringleader of the two. She is a very strong girl despite her size and the way she carries herself. Jekllyn is well versed in many styles of combat including , , and a large menagerie of other styles, she is also versed in using it against many devil fruit users and non-devil fruit users alike. She more utilizes hand to hand combat using an occasional weapon depending on the style of combat she is using at the time. She has used her great memory and high intelligence to copy fighting styles by just simply observing them in use. she is a very disciplined and precise fighter. Though Jekllyn is seen as the stronger fighter that definitely does not mean that Heidi is a large amount weaker. Heidi utilized very unorthodox fighting styles many of them being underground and unknown to most. The weapon she is most uses while in combat are a large number of scissors. Heidi utilizes scissors of many types some made of some coated in poison but all of them are very deadly. She fights in a very wild and unpredictable manner, sometimes fighting nasty and sometimes fighting as if she was possessed. She also fights with incredible anger but underneath the anger, she is actually very precise, she knows the exact layout of the body and where all arteries and bones are so she can easily puncture a vital organ with her incredibly sharp scissors. Heidi is essentially a psychopath and mass murderer which makes her so hard to predict she can do anything from scalping her enemies to beating them to death with there own family members she is a force to recond with, the only person who can easily predict her is Jekllyn and she is never around at the same time to predict her. Though they are both very tough to fight separately they are worse to fight together. they are the mix of madness and accuracy and when they fight together and feel strongly about something they can't be stopped. They are able to switch between each other with ease and that can work to there advantage in battle, switching between many fighting styles with relative ease. You should never try to fight them while they are working together because it will be your downfall in the bitter end. Rokushiiki Haki Equipment |Tomo no tabi|lit. "Books of Great Knowledge"}} The Tomes of Tomo were crafted by the great scholar Tomo. Tomo was an incredibly smart woman, she had an IQ number higher than most pirates bounties. She had traveled the world documenting and creating many things. She was both smart and strong fighting many devil fruit users and documenting their powers. Because of the knowledge, she held both in her minds and Tomes she was highly sought after many trying to acquire her knowledge. She was able to take care of them with relative ease until a very strong enemy came for her. So she documented all of her knowledge and everything she had seen, heard and experienced. The Tomes were said to have a great amount of information some called it the , though they called it that as said by Tomo herself its nowhere near having all the world information still having little information on many topics including various Devil fruits and a large number of other things. After her untimely death by the hands of pirates, her Tomes were never found and even left slightly unfinished, they were renowned as great treasures. Sometime after Heidi had murdered both Jekllyn's and her own parents she found out she was on the island some say that Tomo was born on she looked for the Tomes most likely to sell them. By some miracle Heidi had found them prepared to sell them to an Underground buyer Jekllyn took over there body in order to keep the Tomes safe and cherish, read and enjoy the knowledge written in them. In the many Tomes are documented fighting styles, Archaeological discoveries, Scientific breakthroughs, and many Medical miracles and anomalies. She was amazed by the sheer knowledge she holds in her she holds. Though Jekllyn is a fast reader one paragraph holds so much knowledge and such complicated topics as well as vocabulary that it can take months and maybe years to fully understand and because of that Jekllyn has only read one paragraph from 4 of the 8 Tomes of Tomo, and though she only read a paragraph of each even that small amount of writing holds great knowledge and has increased her intelligence by great amounts. Most of the time Jekllyn is seen with these Tomes though they hold immense knowledge they are not very large in size, though it's said that it's not about the number of words it's about how the words are written and formed. |Shinigami Hasami|lit. "The God of Death's Scissors"}} Trivia *She is heavily based on the her name being a "Female version" of both Jekyll and Hyde's names *Jekllyn N. Heidi's Image source is Toko Fukawa and her alter ego Genocide Jack from the Dangan Rompa Series Category:Doctors Category:Mercenaries Category:Pirates Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Murderers Category:Split Personality